Only for you
by Emarold Heart
Summary: This is sort of like a spin of to Saichan in Wonderland. Sai's having some very odd dreams about Sage and isn't sure how to feal or how the guys will react to find out he's gay.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay I read Sai-chan in Wonderland a little while ago and asked the author if I could do sort of a spin off of it. Big Thank to Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko and sorry this didn't come out sooner I hit a real rough point recently but now I'm back.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors and I did ask permission from the author of Sai-chan in Wonderland if I could do this spin off, well sort of spin off.

WARNING: Yaoi that means M/M and probably only Sai/Sage as far as pairings.

Chapter 1) Sweet Dreams

Sai was back in the forest nothing looked familiar no matter where he looked.

"You look lost cutie." A voice purred from behind him. A gloved hand reached around and caressed his face. Sai closed his eyes and lent in to the touch.

"Yes… Will you help me?" Sai asked turning to face the person. It was Sage again dressed in a cat outfit. The gloves were tiger stripe and so was the body suit, he also wore matching cat ears and a bell around his neck. A mischievous smile danced on his face as he wrapped his arms around Sai and pulled him closer. Sai moaned slightly as Sage's tongue traced the edge of his ear.

"Of course I will. If you play with me first." Sai smiled as Sage nipped at his ear. He knew Sage would say that, because he did every time they met like this. Sai let Sage lead him to the ground their eyes never breaking contact. Sage pressed his lips to Sai's his tongue running over Sai's bottom lip. Sage's hands wondered over Sai's chest resting on his hips. "You'll love this." Sage licked Sai's check then kissed his temple as his hand slipped into Sai's pants. Sai gasped his face flushing with every light touch.

Sai shot up panting. He looked around his room and sighed trying to calm himself down. It was just another dream. Another crazy dream like the one he had had two weeks ago. The only difference was instead of encountering all of his friends, he just kept seeing the cat like Sage and he had stopped fighting him in his dreams. He was looking forward to being touch by him which was just great. How could he think of his friend this way? Let alone Sage he was setting him self up for heart ache. Sai sighed heavily and got out of bed. He needed a cold shower after that dream just like all the others. Sai chewed his lip his gaze on the floor as he walked towards the bathroom. Smack!

"Ow." Sai muttered looking up at what he ran into.

"Are you all right." Sai's eyes widened at the voice and he could feel his checks turning red.

"Um yeah… I'm sorry Sage." Sai whispered and dodged into the bathroom. Sage looked at the bathroom door eyebrow raised, this wasn't the first time Sai had avoided him.

Sai's heart pound in his chest as leaned against the door. Sai walked over to the sink and stared at his reflection. With another heavy sigh he shook his head and turned on the shower. What would the others think?... If I told them I think I'm gay… Sai looked up toward the water letting it run down his body caressing every inch of him. As much as he wished he could stop thinking about Sage he could. So Sai closed his eyes and let his mind picture that it was Sage caressing him. For right now this was good enough he would be hurt and no one would have to know how he felt.

(Later that morning)

Sai chuckled to himself as Kento complained that breakfast wasn't cooking fast enough and that he was wasting away. Sai stop though when he saw Sage enter the room from the corner of his eye, even though it was just to tell Kento to quiet down. Sai stole a quick glance over his shoulder at the beautiful icy blonde and damn he was caught.

"Something wrong Sai?" Sage raised an eyebrow as Sai flushed bright red from being caught.

"No, no I'm fine." Sai faked a laugh and forced himself to focus on their breakfast. Stealing another quick glance he saw that Sage wasn't convinced. "Um… Anyways breakfast is ready." Sai chimed hoping it would distract Sage and then he could go back to avoiding him again. Breakfast went as usual except Rowen and Kento both noticed that Sai was avoiding looking at Sage and were pretty sure that Sage noticed to. As soon as the others finished Sai quickly buried himself in cleaning up. Ryo had gone to play video games with Kento and Rowen went off to read leaving Sage in the kitchen with a really nervous Sai.

"Sai what's wrong and could you tell the truth this time?" Sage asked from the table.

"Nothing's wrong Sage I told you that earlier." Sai said not once looking at Sage.

"You've been avoiding me." Sage stated.

"No, I've just been busy and look I really don't want to talk I'm trying to sort out some personal stuff." Sai's eyes widen and he was so glad sage couldn't see. How could he let that slip? If he had said just a bit more he could of…

"Alright." Sage sighed obviously not satisfied with the answer. "Sai you can talk to us if you need to you know that right?"

"Yeah I know." Sai smiled looking at Sage for the first time. Sai held his breath as Sage left the room. God how much longer till he really screwed up or someone found out. God what can I do? Sai frowned and stared blankly at the soapy water.

"Hey Rowen."

"Yeah Sage?" Rowen looked up from his book as Sage came over to him.

"Could you see if Sai will talk to you? Something's bothering him and he won't tell me what. I just know it eating him alive." Sage said softly, and Rowen nodded

"Yeah I've been getting that feeling lately to. I'll see what I can do. But you should ask Kento if he venting on him? They are best friends after all." Rowen pointed out and Sage nodded in agreement this whole ordeal start back when Sai woke up and called them all hentais. Ever since then he had been acting weird towards Sage well all of them at first but now it was just Sage.

Author's Note: Yes it's very short and I'm sorry for that promise to be longer in the next chapter but my muse is saying it time to go to bed just so she can wake me around six or seven with a creative blast. Hope you all like it so far and thanks again to


	2. Dirty Little Secret

Author's note: So sorry for the errors in the first chapter. Any ways thank to my one reviewer! You made me very happy! See

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin and this is sort of a spin off to Sai-chan in Wonderland okay? Good. p

WARNING: Yaoi… oh and masturbation again in this chapter.

Chapter2) Dirty Little Secret

Sai sat on the beach just staring blankly at the rolling waves. The past week it seemed everyone was asking what was bugging him, about what was on his mind, and why he had been so quiet. Though it was different when he decided that as much as he couldn't deal with really talking to Sage he had to, to keep his secret so he started that a few days ago. Once he started acting 'normal' again the others stopped asking questioned. God he disgusted himself with the fact he couldn't talk to his friend without his dreams or the nagging what ifs that would play through his mind. He was trying to forget about Sage even if for a little but it seemed impossible since every time he closed his eyes he'd see the blond warrior of the Halo.

"Why can't I forget about you?" Sai sighed heavily leaning back on his hands. God it would be nice if… "Damn it!" Sai fell back into the sand all about ready to give up and let his mind play with his untold desire. Arching his head back Sai looked to see if anyone else was around. It probably wasn't really safe for his secret to do this but if he didn't give in now how the hell would he be able to talk to Sage and others when he got back? Please no one show up! He prayed quickly before closing his eyes and letting the images pertaining to Sage rise in his mind. Sai's on hands pushed his shirt up just a little. Lightly tracing over his stomach as he imagined Sage might have done to him. One hand then undid the button and pulled down the zipper to his jeans. Arching up so he could pull them down with his boxers a little Sai began to run his fingers very close to his pubic hair send shivers up his spine.

"Nnnn… god." He whispered to himself as his fingers wrapped themselves around his sex and began to pleasure himself. As much as he wanted to draw this out so he could see in his mind the forbidden images of Sage over him, Sai knew he had to make this quick. Moans began to spill from his lips and he pushed himself to completion. "Nnn… God Sage." Sai moaned his head rolling from side to side. "Ahhh!" He cried out in pleasure as he arched off the sand and found his completion…. For now. Sai laid there in the sand for a few seconds before pulling his clothes all the way off and heading to the sea to clean off before he headed back to Mia's. He had to find a better way of dealing with this but what else was there. "Confessing to Sage is out of the picture." Sai mumbled before entering the house. In silence Sai started dinner, until Kento came in and made him laugh and yell.

Sage sat in his room trying to sort through what he had just seen. It was erotic, and arousing but it was wrong. He ran a hand through his hair and some of the stuff that had been going on was starting to make scene. Sage couldn't close his eyes with out hearing and see Sai sprawled out on the sand touching himself crying out his name. Sage rubbed his closed eyes trying to take his mind off of what he saw, he decided he needed to get out of the house. That was before Rowen came in lost in thought and bumped into Sage who was going to leave.

"Hey Sage… Did any thing happen to day that might make Sai act strange? He seems to have fallen back to how he was acting awhile ago like he's ashamed of something." Rowen asked. Oh great! Why the hell did you have to ask me Rowen! Sage thought with a sigh. Rowen stopped looking out the window to look at Sage. He was quiet but always answered when he asked him a question unless he was pissed or something was bothering him. "Okay what's going on with you?" Rowen asked jumping on to his own bed.

"What?" Sage asked a bit startled though it didn't show.

"Oh come on you know I know you well enough to tell when something's bothering you." Rowen smiled. Sage just shook his head how the hell could he tell Rowen he saw Sai masturbate moaning his name and he was thinking it was hot, but it couldn't be. "Come on Sage I don't want to play a guessing game. You can tell me."

"I don't know… Fine but you tell anyone else and I'll kill you." Sage shot a deadly glare Rowen's way just so he knew he meant it. "I think I know why Sai's acting weird… I mean I saw him masturbating on the beach…" Sage stopped and looked at Rowen who was sitting there wide eyed. Sage sighed shaking his head; he never should have said anything.

"Wait, what? You saw Sai… Oh my god." Rowen said sorting through what Sage said. "Wait but what does that have to do with..."

"He was saying my name the whole time." Sage shot quietly. Rowen stopped gaping at Sage.

"He… He was… wow." Rowen said letting a short silence set in. "So that's why Sai's been so strange he's gay and has a thing for you." Rowen finally said. "Well what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you going to approach Sai about this?" Rowen asked.

"NO!" Sage yelled freezing both of them.

"Okay, then." Rowen sighed and left the room. Sage watched him leave everything that had just happened to him still burned in his mind, along with the questions.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating a lot recently schools really piling up.


End file.
